


Stand by You (like a tree)

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Something to Talk About (Dialogue Prompts Round 2) [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Erin realizes she's in love with Patty and panics just a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to an anonymous prompt to use the line "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." I opted for the feeling of that phrase rather than explicitly use it. No beta so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit. Title from "You're All I Need to Get By" as sung by Aretha Franklin.

Erin expected love to hit like a train. Like that moment in a movie where there's a montage of the couple and one person makes a declaration of love. After all, that's normally the way things went for her. There were few things she dreaded more than that moment of revelation though and the messy confession that followed. In her short dating history, only one person ever said it back.

It was a surprise then when loving Patty didn't so much hit her as it grew slowly inside of her like a tree. The seed was planted the moment they shared a hug in victory over saving New York. Patty was so warm and soft. Erin didn't realize until Patty pulled her in how much she needed warmth like that. Patty taught Erin how much she delighted in the feeling of being so enveloped in someone else.

Two months into their relationship, and Patty's hugs were still her favorite thing. Every time Patty laughed (especially when something Erin said made her do so), a root grew inside Erin and Patty's joy grounded her.

Erin finished setting up movies for their date and took a moment to think over the last couple of months. Patty was much more affectionate than any of the other people Erin dated and Erin's heart flipped any time Patty took her hand. Phil had done so much to deny his connection to Erin. Patty introduced her with such pride that it overwhelmed Erin in the best of ways. Patty was also incredibly thoughtful, anticipating Erin's needs often before they even occurred  to her. In her musing, it didn't so much hit her as it spread with feeling through her. She was falling in love with Patty. Well, not so much falling as already fallen.

Naturally, she did what she would normally do with such knowledge. She panicked.

She stood up and bit her lip as she started to pace. Their relationship was so new. A wonderful friendship that morphed into something more. Erin brought her fingers to her lips as she relived the memory of their first kiss. (Patty had kissed her while they were laughing over nearly being caught in a torrential downpour. It surprised Erin but much like Patty’s hugs, she didn’t realize how much she wanted it until it happened.)

Love was such a big step and a shift Erin wasn't sure she was ready for.

The doorbell rang and Erin ran her hands over her outfit, smoothing any possible wrinkles. Her heart hammered in her chest as she neared the door and she worried Patty might be able to see her new realization on her face.  _Gosh, why did Patty have to be so good at reading people?_

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Patty's smile greeted her and Erin ducked her head a little as she felt warmth spread to her cheeks. Two months and being the recipient of that bright smile still caused butterflies to swarm in her stomach.

Patty chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Hey girl, what you got for me this evenin’?”

Erin brushed a hair behind her ear as she looked up and smiled. “Meg Ryan marathon?”

Patty’s eyes lit up as she fully stepped into the apartment. “Now that’s what I’m talking about. You sure know how to spoil a lady Erin.”

“I try.”

Patty placed a sweet kiss on her lips and winked when she pulled away. “You succeed.”

Erin nodded toward the bag in Patty’s hand. “What have you got there?”

Patty lifted it up. “I got you some stuff from the bookstore.”

Erin did a small jump in delight as she took the bag. “Talk about spoiling.”

Patty smirked. “You want to start the movie and I’ll take care of the popcorn?”

Erin nodded and set the bag to sort through later. She glanced toward Patty moving around her kitchen with ease and her heart ached with the fear that she might be alone in her feelings. She knew Patty liked her but love?

Erin didn’t want to ruin what they had and she wasn’t sure she could take knowing Patty might not feel the same. She started the movie and perched in the usual spot on her bed. 

Patty came over a few minutes later with a drink and popcorn. She lifted her arm as she settled and Erin snuggled into Patty’s side. Erin sighed and tried to ignore the  _you love her, you love her,_  refrain in her head. 

About thirty minutes into Sleepless in Seattle, Patty gave her a squeeze and whispered, “Erin?”

Erin turned from the movie and gave Patty a soft smile. “Yes?”

Patty started to trace nonsensical patterns on Erin’s arm and avoided her gaze. Erin felt a small sense of dread settle in her stomach. 

Patty cleared her throat. “There’s something I want to say but I’m not sure how,” she sighed and added, “or if it’s the right time.”  
  


The dread grew and Erin worried she’d read the past couple of months wrong. Patty’s hand stopped and Erin felt like this was it. Patty wasn’t into her anymore. 

Erin felt tears start to well in her eyes and she couldn’t help but ask, “are you breaking up with me?”

Patty raised her eyebrows. “What? No, no,” she paused as she brought Erin close to her again and gave her a reassuring squeeze, “I really like what we got.”

Erin sniffled and nodded. “O.k., what is it then?”

Patty took a deep breath. “So it’s no pressure or nothing but I think.” She paused and shook her head as she began again. “No, I know that I love you.”

Erin sat up and pulled back a little. “You what?”

Patty reached for one of Erin’s hands. “I love you.”

Erin’s eyes flew from Patty’s face to their hands and back again. 

Patty sighed and gently removed her hand. “Like I said it’s no pressure and I’m sorry if-”

Erin swung a leg over Patty and settled herself halfway in Patty’s lap as she threw her arms around Patty’s shoulders before she pressed her lips against Patty’s in earnest. When she pulled back, she had tears in her eyes as she offered Patty a bright smile. 

“I love you too.”

Patty chuckled as she returned Erin’s embrace. “You sure, I couldn’t tell.”

Erin rolled her eyes as she let out an undignified snort. She moved her palm to cup Patty’s cheek. “I usually say it first. No one’s ever…”

Patty smiled as she leaned into Erin’s palm. “Well I did and I mean it.”

Erin leaned forward and placed her face into the crook of Patty’s neck. “Thank you.”

Patty kissed the top of her head. “Love you.”

Erin sighed as she settled into the warmth of Patty’s embrace. 

_She loves me back,_  she thought.  _She really does,_  her mind echoed.


End file.
